Ezra and Aria
by BeTheIntegrity
Summary: ezria finally tell Aria's parents about them two dating with dangerous and devastating consequences.
1. Chapter 1

i own no rights this is all PLL please review i'd love to know if this story is any good as it's my first time writing.

THANKS:)

She now stood in his apartment, an apartment where she had once felt safe but now she was unsure, was it the conversation ? the unnerving sense of "A" in the atmosphere ? or the fact she knew it was only a matter of time before she lost the game she well "A" has forced her into playing? Ezra's voice spoke up in background

"_**Aria, are you okay ? I thought we had an agreement tonight ?"**_

it took Aria a few seconds to snap out of her never ending thoughts,

"_**yeah Ezra I'm fine just nervous, like you said this isn't dipping our toes in the water this is a cannonball, and this is my mother a women in disgust at the idea of you and Spencer... " **_

she quickly trailed off getting quicker as she spoke, Ezra seen her clear distress and simply placed his hand upon hers pulling her in close and placing a lightest of kisses on her forehead before staring into her eyes and with the words

"_**Aria I love you and Jackie may have started the game but we now need to re-write the rules while we still can, I will not let her win and neither should you"**_

Aria quickly thought about what he had said trying to process it again again, before speaking

"_**but are you seriously willing to take the risk for me, anything could happen from that moment"**_

she spoke very softly with a glimmer of hope she needed reassurance and Ezra knew

"_**Aria listen to me I love you and I'm willing to take any risks to be with you, If I get kicked to the gutter it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you I'll still be the luckiest man alive" **_

for the first time Aria listened she felt reassured, strong and right now with Ezra she knew from this moment it was time

"_**Ezra I think we should head over now, before it gets too late"**_

Ezra nodded picked up his keys and followed Aria out. The drive seemed to take longer this time, longer then they both could ever have expected. Sat still in silence you could almost cut the atmosphere with a knife, as they arrived at Aria's house they were both hesitant to get out the car.

"_**This is it Aria and whatever happens in there I love you and always will"**_

with that Ezra placed his lips gently on Aria's forehead. Aria was first to get out the car and walk up the forever taking path the light turned on as they moved close to the door it seemed to burn brighter Aria thought but this could be due to the fact of within a few minutes they'd be exposed, laid bare.

"_**you ready Ezra, because this is it ?" **_

"_**I'm as ready as I think I'll ever be" **_

Ezra replied with a slight smile warming to Aria, she took one last look at him before slowly opening the door and shouting

"_**mom, dad could you please come down stairs there something I need to tell you" **_

apparently the worry in her voice was more evident to her parents then she'd hoped as they rapidly formed at the bottom of the stairs before Ella let out the question her and Byron were clearly thinking

"_**Ezra... what are you doing here ? Aria what's wrong are you okay please God say your okay I seriously can not take much more drama ?"**_

this caused Aria looked at Ezra took his hand as he began to talk his speech was slurred and fragmented

"_**me and Aria … we … are … dating … and I lo... lo... love her"**_

"_**you WHAT ? your finished I hope you understand YOU ARE DONE! "**_

"_**DAD will you STOP!"**_

without thinking Aria lost it

"_**YOUR SO GOD DAMB HYPICRITCAL! You were having an AFFAIR with a student and don't tell me this is different, because... NO actually you'd be right this is different Ezra isn't MARRIED!"**_

both her parents stood gob-smacked how could Aria speak to them like this at first Ella had thought this was the work of Ezra he'd changed her but then she thought to herself if she placed connections a while ago she'd have figured this out, how could she not the way they looked at each other, the way they spoke Aria's constant need for help which since Ezra left she's never needed again ? Maybe she was angry because she believed this was something worth fighting for, by now Byron has stepped forward now in Ezra's face

"_**YOU, I just spoke to you today about working together I befriended you and all this time you've been using my daughter behind my back you make me SICK! Now leave before I make you leave! "**_

as Ezra stood there still with a tight hold on Aria's hand Ella knew the look coming across her husbands face, she grabbed his arm raised her eyebrow and whispered to him

"_**how on earth is this going to help?"**_

Ezra spoke with hesitance

"_**I am dearly sorry to have upset you it was never mine or Aria's intention but I believe we love each other and sir not to be disrespectful in your house but I AM NOT USING YOUR DAUGHTER! And -"**_

"_**OH YEAH like I'm supposed to believe that you forget I was your age at one point but I was never sick enough to go for a 16 year old girl"**_

to hear her father say Ezra was sick made Aria fill with rage she looked at Ezra

"_**I think we need to leave because if I say in THIS MAN'S presence for much longer I won't be responsible for what I'll do"**_

everyone stood silently this was a side of Aria nobody had ever seen, storming out the door dragging a shocked Ezra behind her, Byron ran after her with Ella trying to pull him back

"_**leave it Byron let her calm down she'll come back I think we need to sort this whole … thing out ourselves we haven't had time either, we need to process this before we make any rational decisions" **_

"_**Ella WHAT is there to sort out ? Its NOT I repeat NOT happening and I'm going to make GOD DAMB sure of THAT!" **_

As Ezra left Byron turned to push past Ella and back into the house, Ella followed quickly she was trying her hardest to defuse this situation she'd unwillingly been thrown in, she slumped into the couch with her head in her hands trying to breath for the first time since Aria had walked through the door however this didn't last long she could hear Byron slamming and throwing things around his study as she walked in, to see him going through what seemed like a lot of useless paper

"_**Byron what are you looking for ? Please just CALM DOWN!"**_

"_**Ezra's address I told you I'm NOT putting up with this, I'm going round there"**_

after a pause as Ella tried to think of something to say but Aria had always gotten her headstrong stubbornness from her father and this is why it wasn't ever going to end well but before she could stop him he'd push passed her holding a piece of paper tightly in his grip

"_**I've got it Apartment 3B, DON'T bother following me ELLA!"**_

Ella had enough of following this man round he clearly wasn't going to calm down so she pulled out her cell and sent the message

'Aria your dad is on his way over to Ezra's get him out of there drive somewhere but leave now, with the mood he's in this isn't going to end well, call me we NEED to talk'

As Aria looked at her phone she picked up Ezra's keys and pulled him by the tie quickly out of the door while ringing her mom to find out what the hell was going on, she opened the door shoved Ezra into the driving seat with the simple instruction of

"_**DRIVE, I don't care where just DO IT" **_

Ezra did as he was told, for Aria's mom to pick up.

"_**Are you okay? Have you seen your dad? Look I'm not happy but I love you so much, please come home"**_

"_**really mom you think that is a clever idea, it's only a matter of time before dad realises we are not at Ezra's and comes home"**_

"_**please come home Aria you can bring Ezra I need to talk to you both"**_

"_**I don't know mom I'll ring you later"**_

"_**Ezra my mom wants us to go talk to her but I just have the feeling my dad will come home and things will get out of hand again and I can't put you through that again is this worth it..."**_

with the look on Ezra's face Aria wishes she could take that last statement back why had she even said that.

"_**Ezra I mean you could loose everything you worked for am I worth it"**_

with that Ezra spun his car around and drove towards the Montgomery house he knew this had to be sorted out he couldn't loose her and he wasn't prepared to as they pulled up walked inside they found Ella curled up on the couch with a scotch at hand, they presented them selves before her as if on trial in a way Aria knew they were the questions from here on out where never going to end.

Ella looked up and broke the silence

"_**I need to know how this started" **_

Aria explained to her mom they had met in a bar the day they got back from Iceland, how they'd discussed writing, English literature, travelling and music all to which down to every last detail they had in common she had lied about the kiss however she told her mom Ezra had walked her to her car give her his number and kissed her on the lips genitally. She had explained how once he was her teacher he told her this couldn't continue so she tried to transfer but it was declined then at Alison's funeral he had apologized. He didn't know what was worse having to stay away from me or being a jerk about it with that I told him I would never do anything to get him into trouble kissed him on the cheek and walked away only for him to pull me back and kiss me, after that we couldn't go back but then he left me for New York and I was a mess but I fell into the arms of Noel who Ezra later caught me with, I guess it broke his heart the way I had wanted to, he told me he loved me he was sorry and to please forgive him, explaining the whole story took her longer then an hour when she'd finished she had realised Ezra had taken hold of her hand, just at that moment the three of them were about to breath Byron walked through the door... Aria couldn't help but think how much of that had her father heard and what the hell was about to go down ?


	2. Chapter 2

i own no rights again all goes to PLL ! hope you enjoy chapter two not sure if i am fully satisfied with this chapter yet but i'd love to know what you guys think thanks :)

* * *

><p>Byron in shock, looking at his wife and little girl standing with who he now considered a monster.<p>

**_"what is he doing in my house ? Ella you better get him to leave because if he's not gone by the time I come back from the kitchen, the kids won't be the only ones in trouble with the police"_**

Aria knew her father was serious just like before however this time was different now she'd explained their story to at least one of her parents, it seemed okay for once she felt she could cope.

**_"Ezra I think you should go, I'll deal with it from here"_**

As he turned to leave he looked at Aria slightly worried he didn't want to leave her, she shouldn't have to deal with it alone, he was there for her and if he left now he would feel like he was letting her down.

Aria mouthed

**_"I love you"_**

just before he left Ezra replied with the same three words which he considered to be used far too much, but once he said it to Aria, he now fully understood it's meaning it's feeling.

He stood outside the Montgomery household waiting for a shouting match to start then he'd burst through the door and be Aria's knight in shining armer or more like tin foil knowing him. He waited and waited but heard nothing and decided to check his phone on last time upon leaving.

Once Ezra had left Aria thought it was for the best to head up to her room she could cope but she really wasn't in the confrontational mood despite what her father had thought. Sitting silenced by her realisation of what had just honestly happened, she couldn't believe it they were public their biggest fear gone well when she thought gone she means … well at least its out in the open a weight off her chest and biggest may have been a slight exaggeration there was still "A". Somehow she knew her parents would potentially take her phone off her so she quickly text all three girls explaining her situation right now, then sent Ezra a message telling him she was fine and still breathing (well as much as she could considering). Just as she hit send like magic Byron comes in looks at her phone and demands to have it.

_**"Dad can I at least let the girls know I don't have my phone, encase something happens with school or community service"**_

_**"Aria 5 minutes"**_

once he'd left she smiled quite smug with herself removed the sim card of her phone and passed it to her dad who was in his study, he snatched if off her not even looking up a piece of paper. Aria lent over his shoulder to see what exactly was so important, it was addressed the hollis' dean. Her mind when into a state of panic in which it should have, it was a letter to inform the dean of Ezra, her heart sank how could he do this without giving her and Ezra a chance without seeing them together as a couple other then once in the living room dropping a bombshell.

_**"Aria this doesn't concern YOU ! Can you please leave my study and shut the door behind you"**_

she stood about to tell him how this rightly did concern her but she pondered on thought this could make things worse for Ezra, but then how could it be worse then him loosing his job she was conflicted.

**_"this does concern me dad anything to do with Ezra is to do with me"_**

**_"FOR GOD SAKE Aria your NOT married to the guy"_**

**_"I know I'm not but please don't do this at least calm down and think about this could do to him"_**

her eyes welling with tears trying not to cry but her voice was trembling her hands shaking this was her fault she'd got him into this

**_"Aria he's going to hurt you again and again, and I cant stand to sit back and watch he's leaving this town or this goes to the dean"_**

**_"The only person hurting me right now is you"_**

her tears fell over the brim of her eyes she was one hyperventilation short of hysteria .

Curled up in bed she kept blaming herself for everything that had happened, the tears came again and again, the theory of only having a certain amount of tears started to become somewhat more of a myth yet between her thoughts and tears she'd somehow feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Her eyes burned still red from the crying and over exposure to the sun beaming through her curtains it was a beautiful day but nothing seemed beautiful about it to her. A day without Ezra was heartbreaking she didn't know where she stood or for that matter where the relationship stood. All day she thought of what her dad said, not moving from her bed but then it dawned on her that right this second Byron could be hand delivering a copy of the letter with the decision he needed to make. Aria quickly sprinted downstairs to find nobody in and both cars gone, the only choice she had was to get ready and head to Ezra's herself.<p>

Standing outside his apartment felt different from yesterday or any other day for that fact, scared of what she might walk into, scared of how different things could be once she leaves the worst scenarios played in her mind what if she walked in and nothing was there he'd packed up and left without so much as a goodbye and the last time she'd see him there was so much drama she hadn't kissed him she thought about it and began to cry, what happens if she never kiss him again never feel his embrace never smell his smell never touch his face, hair or body as she imagined being without it she could taste him in her mouth feel the electric currents through her body like when he'd touch her. Standing there crying she remembered this was just a thought he could be inside sitting waiting for her, grading papers or writing. Putting the key in the door she turned it slowly with the lock open she didn't even enter she stood frozen she wanted to move but nothing was happening.

Suddenly the door flung open,

**_"Aria I was hoping it'd be you"_**

**_"has my dad been round"_**

**_"come in we really need to discuss this"_**

**_"discuss what Ezra, I thought whatever happened you'd be here for me ?"_**

**_"I am but I think maybe we should take a break"_**

everything happened so quickly it was like someone had stabbed her and left her to bleed. There was a moment of silence Aria turned to leave, really he wanted to leave her maybe her dad was right he was eventually going to hurt her. The unannounced break when Ezra went to New York was hard enough to deal with and nobody knew about them then, now she'd have to deal with questions, and I told you so's. Standing in the doorway it was from this defining moment she knew she really did love him, she took one step away now standing outside his apartment the world outside had a cruel cold feeling one she'd been familiar with many times before life has a way of dealing us messed up hands, she was now realising what she was leaving what she hadn't fought for, drawing a breath could she really do this could she really just leave like this ? Then just as she was about to turn round and tell Ezra how she was feeling the door closed, before she'd realised it she was now crying falling to her knees and she didn't care who was watching "A" could sit and dwell in her/his accomplishment she didn't care. After gathering just enough energy she picked herself off the floor, thought about opening Ezra's door and telling him that he just couldn't do this to her. She remembered how she'd ignored Ezra for the month after being arrested how she must have inflicted this upon him at one point and who was she to change his mind. She ran her fingers over the 3B on the door whispered

_**"goodbye Ezra" **_

****continuing to quietly weep.

* * *

><p>After leaving Ezra's last night Aria didn't remember much apart from emotional distress. Today was Monday a new day peeling herself from bed she went over to the wardrobe and debated actually going to school. What could she really tell her mother I went round Ezra's and he broke it off was literally out the question, saying she was ill was an obvious lie her mother would come to the conclusion this was all related, then consciously thinking school might not be so bad her friends would help her and it's away from home and Byron. Pulling up into the parking lot the memory of her and Ezra on his last day flooded back it was like being punched in the stomach, all of a sudden she was crying again.<p>

Emily tapped on the window

**_"hey you okay ?"_**

Aria didn't look up she just sat there breaking, Emily had now opened the door wrapped her arms around her clearly suffering friend

"**_look you don't have to talk about it but I'm here for you and right now you should really get to class, the last thing you need is more drama"_**

**_Aria agreed and slowly got out the car walked up to school and took a deep breath before entering people were staring at her she was sure of it_**

**_"Em why are people staring ?"_**

walking up to Hanna

**_"hey there Zebra what happened to your face this morning"_**

**_as Hanna spoke Emily raised an eyebrow hinting at Hanna to shut up_**

**_"let me sort you out"_**

Hanna suddenly pulled out the whole of sephora from her bag and began making up Aria

**_"that's better go knock em' dead"_**

Aria half smiled at Hanna and just walked on to her lesson

**_"ERMM THANK YOU HANNA WOULD BE NICE... what's her problem ?"_**

**_"Hanna I think something has happened with the whole her and Ezra telling the parents did you get her text the other night"_**

**_"yeah but she seemed okay if you ask me"_**

**_"well I found her crying in her car this morning"_**

**_"I thought she looked a bit off her clothes were a mess completely not Aria style, but I didn't want to be a total bitch and say that"_**

After lunch Aria hadn't spoke much to the girls she didn't want to push them away but it was still too emotionally raw to talk about, it's pretty inappropriate to cry while people try to enjoy lunch although Aria was pretty sure they wouldn't mind and would understand. The girls respected Aria's wishes and attempted jokes, story telling and generally just talking and messing on. Feeling slightly better at the girl's attempts, she walked into English without even realising what lesson or classroom it was she was entering took her seat looked up and again her mind replayed memories it was although her inner most thoughts were a projector that she couldn't turn off she was powerless and forced to watch the most precious moments with Ezra play on. Her eyes welling up and just slightly spilling over the instant thought was to get out of here crying in front of class wasn't her idea of things getting better then entered Ella to make things just that bit more fun. Holding back her emotional torture for the full lesson she felt relieved to be leaving saying a thank you and good bye to the girls she drove out into the middle of nowhere, she'd never been here but the view was amazing Spencer had often told her about this place and how her and Toby would come up here for privacy and "Spencer Toby" time and how Ezra and Aria might benefit from visiting this secluded area. She sat as spectator to the town trying to gather up her thoughts of the past twenty four hours. Aria was grieving Ezra like she had grieved Alison yet he was alive she thought how was it she could grieve for him as though he was dead when he was alive and living right there looking to the part of town he lived. Sat on a log at the top of the town night fell she'd been here for hours no "A" no parents no phone no friends and no Ezra. The first tear rolled down her cheek, it stung she wiped it away as many followed, her eyes watery and sight burred a car pulled up behind her, which she at first took no notice then remembered although "A" couldn't get her by cell they could quite easily corner her here panicking she looked around hiding on the floor besides her car footsteps became closer and louder she couldn't make out the car she couldn't make out the person. The footsteps now a few feet away she held her breath trying to keep silent and just get into the car and drive away but before she could a figure appeared in front of her concealed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger guys I'm going to try and keep you updated but I'm sitting two exams next week so I may not have time before episode 16 airs but I'll try :) thanks to those who are following the story and have left reviews :)<p>

Jasmine x


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own pretty little liars. I must apologize for not uploading a new chapter sooner. But with the lack of reviews and my exams. I didn't have the time. Please enjoy I promise to upload soon.**

* * *

><p>The black figure moved into the light and there he was right before her. In a way she'd almost wished it was A. At least she could deal with A right now, or at least that's what she thought.<p>

She'd came here to sort her mind out, not be confused even more.

How could he be here. Quickly her emotional turmoil turned into solid anger.

"Aria ?"

His voice smooth, forgiving with underlining hurt.

"Dad ?"

She was confused nobody knew, she was here or what had just happened hours before she arrived.

" I think you need to come home, I get your upset but its for the best_"

"I know, let me just get sorted and I'll follow you back"

The last thing she wanted right now, was to go through the same conversation, the same explanation. The same truthful your going to get hurt speech.

* * *

><p>Once she'd got home, the family decided to go out for food. Unwilling and unhappy she tagged along. Entering the door, there he was. Sat playing with his food, his face hurt. Maybe he did care just as she looked into his eyes wanting the answer, he looked away. Byron stormed off, finding another restaurant. This is where they ran into Holden and his father. A childhood friend, who'd moved to Portugal.<p>

* * *

><p>The weekend, quickly came after days of not leaving her room. Aria couldn't face it after seeing Ezra. Tonight she'd decided, to stop by Hanna's the girls were hanging out there. She could do with girl time. Now she was ready to talk.<p>

The three girls all looked up in sync, all with the same face and expression.

Relief she'd left her house, happy she was ready to talk, and sympathy for her loss.

The first to speak as Aria stood, tears spilling from her cheeks was Hanna.

"I'm happy to kick his ass right now Aria, Just say the word. "

the four of them let out a laugh Aria's quiet and very timid. Emily reminded her that she didn't need to be afraid, they understood her, she could breakdown without being weak.

It was what she needed to hear, although she knew it, she just needed one of them to say it.

From this point she broke down in tears, falling to her knees surrendering herself to what she'd bottled up this whole time. As she spoke about the heart wrenching story, a weight was lifted.

Things made sense, for what she needed just this once in her life. She wanted the answers and explanations.

She looked at Hanna, before Aria could mutter a single word Hanna held out her phone.

"I understand."

The three girls left her, dialling his number on the patio.

He ignored her before, but this time it wasn't her number, and he couldn't have Hanna's.

"Hello"

His voice so familiar, from the moment he spoke, he heart melted she couldn't help love him. Crying and answers and explanations becoming irrelevant.

She was shaking, tremblingly.

"Ezra I really needed to hear your voi-"

"I KNOW" abruptly he answered "But you can't call hear any more"

*hangs up

Aria felt like someone had just punched her, she felt winded and physically sick. The state of shock was evident across her face.

Walking back into Hanna's she knew exactly which cupboard to head to. Opening the door she grabs a bottle of vodka and wine, walking over to the stereo turning it up as loud as it'd go. Downing the alcohol she desperately needed. Quickly becoming drunk and crying screaming out the lyrics "I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die, and everything you love"

The three girls ran down the stairs. Finding a very emotional and drunk Aria, throwing her hands in the air, holding the half empty bottle of vodka in one. The barley touched wine bottle, sat on the counter.

Emily ran up, removing the vodka.

Hanna turned down the music.

While Spencer tried to calm Aria, as she screamed at her friends stumbling.

"Hanna she cannot go home" Emily was worried.

"Well my mom's due home tonight at 12, but it'll be pretty cramped in my room, and once she's sick my mom will think we were all drinking"

"She can just stay at mine, I'm at home alone anyway. Hanna will your mom not realise the wine and vodka is missing ?"Spencer is happy she doesn't have to stay at home alone.

"I'll sort it, member I've been doing this for years" Hanna's smiled with a mischievous tendencies.

Spencer called Aria's mom, saying Aria had a tough day and feel asleep. She informed of the fact she needed her rest and wasn't going to wake her. Spencer was polite and using her ways of making people give her what she wanted. Aria's mom agreed.

"I WANT TO SEE EZRA!"

Aria was screaming and crying hysterically.

The girls knew they needed to get her back to Spencer's and asleep.

Aria slumped in Spencer's car, still demanding she see Ezra.

Now turning from singing to The Pretty Reckless she moved to The Script.

Crying with every word

"Cause I'm shouting your name all over town, I'm swearing if I go there now, I change his mind turn it all around. I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words, and he'll listen this time even though there slurred. I'll dial his number and confess to him. I'm still in love with all of him."

"I know if I'm face to face that he'll come to his senses"

The girls helplessly looked, onward at her. They understood what she was going through, it was still painful to see her like this.

"Hey Em, last time this was you. Homecoming member HA you stole my flask leaving me none. At least Aria left me half a bottle."

"Hanna, I don't think this is the time to joke." Emily shut her down. With the classic, it's not funny smile.

Spencer finally, got Aria home. She however hadn't stopped her calling Ezra, luckily he didn't answer and she didn't leave a voice-mail. Apparently, she is sick of talking to his machine.

* * *

><p>"Morning"<p>

Spencer, stood there holding a hot black coffee.

"How you feeling? Rough I guess" letting out a little chuckle, to Aria's displeased face.

"I feel... Sick. Ergg what happened last night."

As Spencer, explained Aria's face fell.

Had she really called him. Why the hell did she do that, I mean after he'd told her not to call.

Maybe he had a point. How could they work, look at what she did last night. Immaturity at its finest.

Spencer, saw the worry in Aria's face.

" Aria, don't worry. Seriously you didn't leave any messages, and he didn't answer. Just forget it and leave things for a while."

* * *

><p>Monday, came around and Aria dragged out her ass out of bed. The day seemed to drag out, she just wanted it over with. Standing with Spencer, she was going in and out of the conversation. She hadn't realised Holden had came over.<p>

Holden asked Aria on a date. She accepted he made her laugh, and had a plan to see Ezra. Even if it would only be a few minutes.

Booking the tickets to see A View From A Bridge by Arthur Miller. She was praying he'd turn up.

* * *

><p>She left Hanna's, meeting Holden. They got the tickets, as she asked for the reservation for Fitz. It was here she realised, he may not turn up. Part of her repeatedly reminded herself of how stupid she'd been to believe he'd turn up.<p>

Just then she turned to see him. Her heart stopped, there he was.

Aria's face lit up, glowing radiant. She couldn't hold back the smile, even if she had, her eyes said it all. His eyes didn't give her the answers she wanted, but he was here. About to smile, and then Ms Welsh.

Insisting all kids our age watched YouTube video's etc. I was too busy, trying to catch glimpses of Ezra. He'd gone back to cold stares, what happened to the smile.

Just at that moment conveniently, Ms Welsh tells us of the "misplaced passion" it described this situation perfectly. I was still staring at him, but I heard those words. He looked away. Aria looked down and back round, her stomach churning she loved him, and thought he loved her. His stare was different, she'd had him blankly, coldly stare at her before. This time she could see no love.

Once coming out of the play. Again she looked for him, wanting a glimpse wanting something.

Seeing Ms Welsh she asked where he was

"he left ten minutes in"

Aria felt her heart sink, he'd left had seeing her made him that ill. How could he not want to see her too.

Holden knew, he saw it in her eyes. She loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PLL. Here's another chapter as promised to make up for the long break. Thanks for all the reviews and support :) i really enjoy writing these stories, hope you enjoy reading them :). follow me on twitter JasmineVHolmes . If your into PLL music, I have recently been followed by Scars on 45, retweeted by Adam Agin and tweeted by Trent Dabbs all featured in PLL :) PLEASE don't forget to review guys :) thanks again.**

* * *

><p>.Although, Holden didn't want to push, his way into Aria's business. She needed a plan, and he needed someone to, make his plan work. This was something that could benefit them both.<p>

More date nights, more time for Aria to see Ezra, and more time for him to do what he needs to.

* * *

><p>Lunch time. The girls, and food. This meant only one thing, a catch up. A good gossip.<p>

Aria explains the date, Holden, Ezra from the first look to the smile, to the coldness of his eyes and the fact he left ten minutes in. Aria was choking, just recalling how he made he feel. But she wasn't, about to give up on Ezra, that easily. She was prepared, to fight it was all she'd ever known.

* * *

><p>Standing in the classroom, alone she called him. It didn't ring, as usual it went to voice-mail.<p>

"Ezra!.. Hey I'm em, calling from Emily's phone for obvious reasons, *long sigh.., listen I really don't want to think about us being over. But *sigh.. whether we are or we aren't it's something we should discuss face to face...

so... meet me tonight at 8 ermm.. in front of the clock by the square, if you come it means that there's still a chance for us and if not *BEEP"

Aria was cut off by the end of voice-mail, wow that's something Aria never gets used to. Tears welled up into her eyes. This never got any easier, the voice-mail became the only thing recently, she could relate to Ezra, it's all she spoke to.

* * *

><p><span>Ezras POV<span>

He sat there, marking these papers. Erza thought there my phone goes again, I know who this is from, I've blocked her number. He hated himself for doing it, but it needed to be done. He thought how can I can I see her, without passion. I can't hear her voice, without falling in love. This needed to stop.

He picked up his phone, looked at the screen.

1missed call

1unheard voice-mail.

Hovering over, the delete button. A subconscious feeling, came over him. He couldn't delete this message, he needed to hear what Aria had to say... but not now.

* * *

><p><span>Aria POV.<span>

With all the drama with Ezra and Toby, the last thing Aria needed, was her mom. Asking questions, insistent on taking her on this "date". The "date" she didn't even know if Ezra was coming to. She hadn't heard, from him. Had he even got the message ?.

Anyway, she got ready and took one last look in the mirror, getting into the family car and heading to Philly.

How embarrassing, Aria thought. Her mom telling us "kids" to have fun. If only she knew, what her and Holden really did. Actually what did Holden do ?

Aria thought, she'd ask.

She explained the what the girls had said, never mentioning the fact they thought he was gay but he'd guessed. With and awkward giggle, and explanation. Holden buts in to say he's not gay, with a reassuring tone. Aria quickly moved to ask where he went ?

But surprisingly he didn't give her answer, except for he was late.

Aria, walked standing under clock. Praying Ezra would come. She was also quickly, beginning to question her actions. Should she have gave him this ultimatum? Could she face this being it, if he doesn't turn up? Is she ready to find out? Does she even want to find out?

But she'd done, what she'd done, and right now she had no choice. She was going to find out. She began waiting there. Nervous, scared and doubtful.

* * *

><p><span>Ezra POV.<span>

Sitting with this student, hearing what he was saying. Ezra began to tell question him. Deep down he knew, this had something to do with his own situation, and it wasn't fair, but then neither was life. There it was, the quotation that now backed his thoughts.

"life isn't always romantic, sometimes it's realistic. Sometimes things don't work out, the way you want them too"

once he'd said it, he began to glance over at his phone. Questioning whether he was still talking about the story. The student caught on.

"we are still, talking about my story right Mr. Fitz."

Ezra pulled into reality, and out of his dismal thoughts.

"yes, sorry ermm... I'll give it another look."

What had he just done. Maybe he just needed a break.

"Be bold, and mighty forces will come to your aid"

"excuse me" Ezra questioned in a very authoritative manner.

"it's a quote, I forgot who said it.. but that's what my story's about"

Is it possible, this student knew exactly what he needed to hear. Maybe it was, because since he left, all Ezra could think about, was Aria's message. Right now, was the time to hear it.

Listening to the message, he heard the fear and hurt in her voice-mail, not just that but the still lingering glimmer of hope. Ezra didn't know how to feel, he just wanted the message gone.

* * *

><p><span>Aria POV<span>

She stood there waiting for him. Cold and aching, looking into every car just praying she'd see his face. She couldn't let herself believe it was over. Moving over to the seat, placing her bag besides her. Hope is fading, but she still searched.

Seconds turn into minutes, quickly turning into hours.

Waiting, praying.

* * *

><p>UNTIL<p>

Aria knew it was him. He'd came, there was a chance.

The car stopped completely in the middle of the road. Ezra ran out in the pouring rain.

"Aria"

Both beginning to become soaking, looking into each others eyes, longing for each others touch kiss. Love filled both their bodies it was uplifting. It was like they'd never been apart. The touch electric. The kiss was everything to them both. Confirming there love, it was just them together. Alone it was right. It was what they both were waiting for, the moment was indescribable, overwhelming and simply perfect.

"I didn't know if you'd come" Aria had slight relief to her voice.

"I didn't know either" he was honest, serious.

"Aria, this is dangerous... for the both of us -"

"I know" Why was he going through this Aria, knew look at everything that has happened. She prayed he wasn't going to end it, how could he it wasn't just her who felt this way.

"But I'm only worried, about you. I want you to be safe. To be happy, and we need to be sure that THIS that WE are what you want." his voice was honest, confused hurt and typical Ezra.

"well there's only one place, where I can be sure of that"

"where ?" Ezra sounded worried

"With you" Aria loved the fact he was worried, it confirmed he cared.

His smile, made Aria remember why she fell in love with him. She needed to kiss him, he meant so much, and she couldn't be without his embrace one more minute. The kiss was passionate and loving, Aria had forgot the once coldness in his eyes, the break, everything. She just wanted him, in this moment forever.

"We're crazy.. you know that right?" the joking tone in his voice, made Aria feel safe again. She was his.

"I know"

Aria wanted this moment to last, they were back on track. Back together and in love.

"How are we going to do this ?, we can't spend our lives on side walks in the rain" Ezra sounded less serious, Aria wasn't scared. She knew he was happy he wanted to be with her, but they needed something, some form of plan. Secretly she knew it too but...

"I have an idea" coy, flirtatious and seductive. She knew by Ezra's smile he was seduced.

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

"where's Holden?"

Shit Aria didn't have an excuse she couldn't keep repeating

"Em.."

"Aria?"

she knew Aria's mom knew. She'd been rumbled until …

Holden runs round the corner holding ice cream .

* * *

><p>The next weekend quickly came around. Aria had never stopped contact with Ezra, she couldn't lose him again. But this weekend she had a plan. Her mom thought she was at Spencer's sisters Philly home, helping out with the pregnancy etc. Really she was going to the cabin, the cabin with Ezra. It was the alone time, they needed. Away from Rosewood, away from the memories of his apartment. My dad last threatened him in.<p>

Driving to the cabin, Aria couldn't stop looking at Ezra. Her eye's trailing his toned body. She was throbbing between her thighs, she wanted him and didn't know how much longer she could wait. Ezra glanced over at a staring, hot Aria who was now licking her lips. He knew what she was doing, but really here in the car. Ezra kept his eyes on the road, he couldn't look at her his knees weakened and his cock began to harden.

Pulling up to the cabin. It was nightfall starry and romantic. Aria was still staring she couldn't stop, Ezra pulled her out the car and carried her over the threshold, lightly kissed her neck face and collar bone. Throwing her onto the couch, looking at her he just couldn't resist. Their eyes filled with love, their bodies raging with lust. Forcefully kissing, his tongue begged for entry Aria laughed before granting it to him. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, hands every where everywhere. Aria found the hem of Ezra's shirt, breaking away from the kiss, to pull it over his head. She checked out that toned, sweaty body. She wanted him, and he wanted about to deny her. Aria pulled off her dress. She lay their in nothing but underwear, feeling completely comfortable. Ezra was shocked, quickly pulling back, Aria became worried until a simple

"Wooow"

slipped from his lips, continuing a hot and heavy moment he removed her bra. Before Aria stopped him

"uhhh aah I think it's your turn"

forcing herself on top and trailing her hands, slowly down his torso to his pants. Undoing his belt and sliding them down, on her way back up, she licked every curve and groove. The throbbing between her thighs was back. Her wetness was growing, even Aria couldn't believe how turned on she was. Aria began to grind her hips while passionately kissing Ezra, to feel his hard cock, pressed against her. At this moment she broke away. Laughing at him biting her lip.

"you like this huh ?"

continuing to swirl her hips round. His groan spoke for it's self. He removed her bra and flipped himself back to the dominate top position. Moving his hands down to her lace thong, pushing it to the side and sliding his fingers into her, tight wet opening. Aria now groaned load bucking her lips mumbling his name into his lips. Mocking her

"you like this huh ?"

He thrust his fingers harder, Aria bucking her hips each time. Aria flipped onto the top she wanted him inside her, not his fingers. Peeling his boxers off his body. She kissed his head causing him to groan. Sliding on the condom, worrying about the large size. Then about the fact he'd been to college and she wasn't experienced. Making her way up to his face, he mumbled

"I love you, Aria and this isn't about the sex. Its a connection a bonding, its love making"

with that every doubt Aria, possessed disappeared. She slid down on his hard cock moaning. He thrust harder as she forced herself forwards. Faster and harder. Aria wanted this, they both moaned near to cuming Aria screamed his name in ecstasy. Curving her back and running her nails down his perfect torso. This must have done this for him, as just in that moment he cummed thrusting forward.

Discarding the condom. Lying breathing heavy, they looked into each other's eyes. Muttering the simple words of

"I love you"

Both in sync with each other. The moment was perfection, however they knew this could never last forever.


End file.
